legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Phineas Flynn
Phineas is a kid from the Phineas and Ferb Universe Best Friends: Isabella, Ferb, Bender and Skipper Worst Enemies: Terrance Lewis and Mitch He is voiced by Vincent Martella Biography (LOTM) The Grand Summer Season Trek Phineas is a major member of The B Team and works for Bender, Skipper and Heloise alongside his brother Ferb and girlfriend Isabella. He is highly intellgenct and nice and will do anything to help a friend. Phineas also works under House as his protege as well. He secretly holds feeling for Isabella although he hides it. He recently revealed his own crush and began dating Isabella. As part of one half of the ice He goes with Princess, Isabella and Sari as they skate down mountains trying to find the second key to rescue Santa Claus. With the invasion of Vilgax's alliegance at hand. He alongside Isabella join up with Falco, Ahsoka, Brak, Zordak and Star Wolf to get Krell and his army through the asteroid belt after a long trip they sucessfully defeat Krell ready to have Carmelita arrest him. Totally Mobian Spies Phineas joins Bender again to stop Iron Queen and her syndicate and also works with W.H.O.O.P. Phineas when the team encounters Edd and Lara Su calls Stan on his interrogation on them. when they enter the mobile. Phineas, Isabella, Bender, Skipper, Q, Finn, Ahsoka and Falco all end up meeting the Pine Twins and they end up seeing a death in front of them of their parents. It seems that Disney itself is in ruin, like a wasteland and although they are not the ones who can stop the villain, Phineas and his friends are determined to make it less miserable and possibly save some of the parts from Ghestsis and 343 Gulity Spark. He is hypnoyized by 343 Gulity Spark's cuteness move and is the one most affected. However Isabella snaps him out of it and Phineas complienets her cuteness in a dorky yet sweet way before she foils Gulity Spark's plan. While talking with Eddy He with Isabella helps Bender, Finn, Twilight, Skipper and Heloise work on a secret candy project. After learning of Dipper's kidnap he tags with the others to rescue him from Gideon. Phineas have already been a driver before hand particaptes in the racing kart plans with Isabella, Mabel, Dipper and other members. Phineas next then assists Bender, Isabella, Skipper and some of the others in a cave trek to a hideout where some of the villains are. Phineas then helps Skipper and much of the others against the mini boss army. He like his friends encounter Jill and then they help Pericles with his antidote for the people of New York. Phineas then helps with coming up plans working with Isabella. Altohugh he knows Pericles is working on plans, he still helps Heloise and Lizbeth since they wish to test their own theory as well. Phineas then tags with Bender, Skipper and Asami to man the derobotizing machine. Like Bender, Skipper and the rest he learns Sally's robotzation cause. Phineas accompanies Bender, Skipper, Lizbeth, Heloise, Isabella and Pericles to end it with IQ. Phineas then learns of Terrance Lewis and joins Bender, Skipper and Isabella in stopping him. The four suceed with their plans and then he helps Skipper, Bender and Isabella in getting Carmelita to arrest him through his confessions. Like Hellboy, Lizbeth, Hiccup, Finn and Ed he is left handed mostly. Phineas accompanies Bender, Skipper, Isabella and Stan in their Christmas Present shopping and calls Stan on being so recklessness at the store. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Phineas returns to foil Discord and his plans with Bender and the rest. Phineas, Bender, Skipper and Isabella must also have to deal with Terrance Lewis, one of Discord's ally as he wants revenge on them. Phineas is first seen talking to Bender and Skipper and voices his thought on Discord's schemes. He then helps Jimmy, Heloise and Bubbegum get a track on their first location as he helps the team get their first ring. Phineas helps Bender, Skipper and the others save their friends and through this meets Sigma and Vanelope. Phineas then learns of the AVGN with his friends. He meets Alie, Axl and Giro with the others and tags with Bender, Skipper, Heloise and Isabella against Lewis. He is separated from the girls, but with help of his new friend Jack Frost they find them. Phineas and Isabella find Terrance Lewis again in the finale and they manage to defeat him. After this Pericles and Carmelita arrest him. After the end Phineas overhears what Heloise tells him about and he suggests a crosscountry road trip with him, Isabela, her and the three of their friends Skipper, Axel and Bender. Legends of Light and Darkness His story here starts in Orlando, Florida in the real world with Skipper, Bender, Isabella, Heloise and Axel who came back to their hotel room after a fun day. They plan where to head for tomorrow deciding on a water park when the Nerd calls them up and the other four main members appear making their U.S Cross country vacation party grow to 10. However they are encounterd by Bunny who is still mad at Jack for something he did. But it's about something as he has the yetis stuff him and the other 9 into a sack through a portal.. Phineas like the others is questioning why they're all there. He sees Zordon about the situation to why they're here and they get their answers. He partiucally is motivated by his sister's death. He arrives at the Channel Awesome universe with the others When he meets The Nostalgia Chick as well as Slade and Anti Cosmo, he tells The Nerd and Chick who question them they were enemies in the past to Bender, Skipper and Axel. He asks Alie if she would like help in destroying Model W, but he is denied. Phineas is the tenth character to come in and he is Peter Pan. Bender of course makes fun of this as he can clearly see he will never come grow up. Phineas is seen with his friends when they're traveling, he and Isabella find Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Slade, Bowser and Celes and inform them that every pony is alive despite their efforts. He locates the second fragment and acts as mission control as Heloise goes with Bender and Skipper. He gives the others the good news with them and then heads with the others to find their 3rd one. Phineas gives the gang pointers when fight Shen who tries to kill them. He also learns about Mitch's return through Shen. He helps Bender with his distraction regarding entering INterpol and meets Jack Beauer. He goes with the others to stop Jr and He fights Mitch with Isabella to let Bender get Jr. Phineas then oversees Skipper and Bauer do Fender and is the subject of Heloise's latest plan with Science. Phineas is seen with Bender and the others as they investigate Metropolis and go to Daily Planet. Phineas wonders what the Biometals as no one asked about and despite his optisim he worries that this will make no difference this mission. Phineas and Isabella find the fragment and shockingly learns Penelope's betrayal of The Sly Cooper Gang and heroes in general. He tells Bender this and it leads to Heloise and Bender both wanting the ungrateful bitch dead. Phineas is beamed aboard Darkseid's ship and fights off Darkseid's forces with Bender, Isabella, Heloise and Skipper. When they beat Darkseid he accidentaly gives him the idea to try an attempt himself. Unfortuantly for him, Darkseid decides to do the plan anyway. He has Gohan give them a sample of Harvzilla`s DNA so they can use in his or Heloise`s experiments. He and Isabella find the Alpha Team and hand over the cure to bring Harvzilla back to normal. Phineas and Isabella overhear Bender and Axel's talk but not to the extent of Skipper and Heloise regarding the events of the previous story. He also serves as the captain while Hook is not sterring the enterprise as he drives the heroes around the universe of space. As a result he gets communcaions open by Khan and when the others suggest to escape, he admits he isn't an experpt pilot as they suggest evasive tatics. Phineas has Slade's group look after the ship as everyone as their mission, they crawl the walls and he trys to make things easier for Bender, Suede and Slade to get through. This leads them to Khan, Phineas goes with Isabella, Skipper and Anti Cosmo to let the others get through. He works through it with Anti Cosmo, while the other 2 face Mitch. Phineas meet Will Vandom, and she reveals Darkseid having made his own plans this makes Heloise critical and she blames him for giving him the idea, though Isabella tells Heloise to leave him alone. Phineas tells Will Vandom about the team and welcomes her to the team. When decuting where to go he deducts somewhere near the water as Isabella shares that feeling. He also is puzzled about Zordon since they havn't heard anything from him. He also deducts Malefor killed Zordon and that he did to force a confrontation. He also asked about The Joker regarding his knowledge on Bender. He gets just that from Bender and Skipper, He specifcally asked about Joker's plots against them. When Suede states the unsualness of them singing, Phineas states how they do all of the time. He alongside Heloise and Isabella take charge of the mission while Skipper and Bender are out. He goes to find the Model P fragment underwater so he goes with Heloise, Isabella and Suede to find it. When Heloise and Isabella are turned into Mermaids through Ursula's magic he finds Isabella's mermaid look really cute which does disgust the nerd a bit. Phineas puts on his swim trunks while going underwater with Suede, Heloise and Isabella. He rides Isabella's back to find Alantica, which he finds another Disney world which he takes up Suede's advice and keeps a look out for a sea witch. He investigates Alantica with Isabella, Suede, Evil Manta and Heloise. They find Ursula and fight her for the 3rd fragment and for control of the sea. Phineas then overhears Model W's indentfy and alongside Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Isabella, Axl, Alie, Jack, Nerd, Phantom R and Axel share some unnerveness that Discord could return back due to Weil being there. Phineas decides on a card game with Suede, Axel and Orion in order to pass the time of waiting for them to get to their next location. He also guesses that Alie and Axl were going to get married as he had that feeling they would, After Bender, Skipper and the others call Marceline, he informs Manhattan about her being the daughter of Hunson Abadeer an major adversary of the heroes. Phineas and the rest of the team arrive at the mountains themselves and he decides tag with Isabella and Suede with dealing with the barbaricans. Before this Phineas has a talk with Hiccup, Astrid and Zuko with Bender, Skipper, Heloise and Isabella. Phineas can't believe Katara turned evil though Slade and Bender both believe that something is off. Phineas goes with Isabella and Suede to stop Shan Yu. He is almost killed though he puts up a valiant fight. Phienas helps Isabella and saves her like she did with against Shan Yu. Phineas, Isabella and Suede then are saved by Harpuia who's job is to protect humans and the three helped him as he felt gratuiude. He find the Model X Fragment with Isabella and Suede. He the beams Junior down to help deal with Joker. Phineas joins the crew on the mission with Isabella, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Suede, Stan, Wendy, Harpuia and Maktoto to go to Cyperspace. Phineas even points out to Bender, that he was literal in finding Cyperspace and didn't think he would do that. Phineas and the nine search all over the place for what they came for and Phineas finds a file on Hunson and tells Bender about his exgirlfriend's father past life before he became evil. Apparently boomboxs are still in according to him, When Skipper asked him. Phineas and Isabella remind Skipper who says Heloise can do techinally anything in some areas. When Dingo laments how it's hard to change, Phineas states that it's acutally very easy to change and proves this through song. The heroes then all see Abadeer and Phineas wonders how the heck did Abadeer find them. Phineas spies on Charles Logan with Harpuia and Jack Bauer and learns that he's using fire, Ice and Lightening Bombs. When the heroes reach the water, Isabella tells Phineas to get her magic jar though he doesn't know what she is talking about. Phineas tells Jack not to go with Will as they may need him, though Frost goes anyway. Phineas then gets Bender, Skipper, Anti Cosmo and Slade to come in the room after Slade tells his story to them and becomes one of the six partners of Model Z. Phineas overhears Bender's revelations regarding the universe and all that, Phineas decides they must stop the cycle. Phineas gives Bender his news on what to do regarding entry to the lair of Malefor. Phineas and Isabella then head off with Slade and his team to defeat Mitch and the Destroyer with the two handling the former and winning. Phineas and Isabella direct the team while Bender and co try to make it back to the battle field and they authorize Suede to fight Carnnage. He becomes the 12 heroes of The B Team to fight Malefor and they fight him and Khan in a tedious battle alongside Hiccup and Slade's team. Phineas and the team kill Malefor, only for Hazama to reveal himself. Hazama then trolls him stating he killed his sister and that he could have nothing, Phineas get pissed though Isabella calms him down. Phineas is shocked to learn of Sari`s betrayal and after she leaves, Phineas claims she is out of control. Phineas finds it hard to trust Discord for all his terror he casued but relents as it may be necessary. Phineas ponders his fate with Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Isabella and Suede hearing him out on it. Phineas battles with Hazama with his friends and defeats him, he also is shocked to see Axel leave and wonders if he's okay. Phineas helps Bender try to find Axel as a result of the above. However it;s in vain as Axel burned up on reentry only leaving his cloak. Phineas proposes to Bender, Heloise and Skipper that they should still have adventures, just not ones like this like his plans, Something Suede agrees on. Friends: Ferb, Isabella (girlfriend), Bajeet, Buford, Irving, Bender, Starfire, Skipper, Jorgen, King Julian, Django, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Agent 9, Axel, Scropion, Subzero, Smoke, Lizbeth, Boomer, Nina, Heloise, Dr.House, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Frida Suarez, Shining Armor, Sagat, Flame Princess, Stan Smith, Mandark, Solid Snake, Brick, Butch, Q, Harley Quinn, Professor Pericles, Captain Picard, Worf, Riker,Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Sandy Cheeks, Kitty Katwell, Profion, Big Boss, Lucario, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rairty, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Candance, Alex, Asami Sato,Edd, Eddy, Brain, Pinky, Frost, Merlida, Sam, Clover, Jazz Pants, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Master Chief, Cortana, Solidus Snake, Jill Valentine, Cammy, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Obi Wan, Zuko, Atomic Betty, Sally Acorn, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Jimmy Neutron, Hiccup, Danny Phantom, Astrid, Tak, Katara, Aang, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, El Tigre, Mushu, Sherry Birkin, Megaman ,Roll, Phantom R, The Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Balthzar Blake, Starfire, Axel. Vanelope Von Sweet, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost, Zordon, Tooth, North, Sandman, Bunny, Nostalgia Chick, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Celes Chere, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, C3P0, R2-D2, Marie, Shade, Suede, Will Vandom, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Dr.Manhattan,Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Sliver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck It Ralph, Monodramon, Hexadecimal, Jesu Otaku, Nostalgia Critc, Flash Sentry Enemies: Mitch, Alternate Doofenschitz, Vilgax, Porky Minch, M.Bison and his alliegance, Iron Queen and her Syndicate, Terrance Lewis, Discord, The Dystopia League, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation, Malefor, The League of Darkness, Darkseid, The Darkseven, Model W, Dr.Weil, Obodiah Stane, The Joker, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sudmac Nightfall Relationships Ferb Isabella Bender Skipper phineas 1.jpg phineas 2.jpg phineas 10.jpg phineas 11.jpg phineas 12.jpg phineas 13.jpg phineas 14.png phineas 15.png phineas 16.png phineas 17.png phineas 18.png phineas 19.png phineas 20.png phineas 21.png phineas 22.png phineas 23.jpg phineas 24.png phineas 25.jpg phineas 3.JPG phineas 4.jpg phineas 5.jpg phineas 6.png phineas 7.jpg isabella 8.jpg phineas 9.jpg 1000px-PhineasMeetDennis.jpg Snapshot 1 (10-26-2012 12-32 PM).png Snapshot 3 (10-26-2012 12-33 PM).png Snapshot 4 (10-26-2012 12-33 PM).png Snapshot 7 (10-26-2012 12-33 PM).png Snapshot 8 (10-26-2012 12-34 PM).png Snapshot 9 (10-26-2012 12-34 PM).png phineas 26.png phineas 27.png phineas 28.png imagesCAER37ET.jpg 41phin.jpg 11.png 11phin.png Snapshot - 1p.jpg Snapshot - 5p.jpg Snapshot 1 (5-24-2013 10-30 AM).png Snapshot 2 (5-24-2013 10-31 AM).png Snapshot 3 (5-24-2013 10-31 AM).png Snapshot 4 (5-24-2013 10-32 AM).png Snapshot 11 (5-24-2013 10-37 AM).png Snapshot 12 (5-24-2013 10-38 AM).png Snapshot 13 (5-24-2013 10-38 AM).png Snapshot 14 (5-24-2013 10-38 AM).png Snapshot 15 (5-24-2013 10-39 AM).png Snapshot 17 (5-24-2013 10-40 AM).png Snapshot 18 (5-24-2013 10-40 AM).png Snapshot 21 (5-24-2013 10-41 AM).png Snapshot 23 (5-24-2013 10-42 AM).png 7p.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hail from the Phineas and Ferb Universe Category:Red Heads Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Kid Heroes Category:Humans Category:Members of the B Team Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Cute Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Lawful Good Category:Royalty Category:Sibling Category:Videos Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Team heroes Category:Major Characters Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Tritagonists Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Sixth In Command Category:Partner Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:The B Crew Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Characters in The B Crew Storyline Category:Major Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Characters of Legends of Light and Darkness Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:The Omega Guardians of Light Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Third in Command Category:Breakout Characters Category:Main Members of The B Team Category:Major Heroes of Totally Mobian Spies Category:Major Heroes of The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Badass Normal Category:Fettered Characters Category:Phineas and Isabella Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Deuteragonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Scientists Category:Science Heroes Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Tech Users Category:The Children of Celestia